


Ciri sat on a wall, Ciri had a great fall.

by SheepShit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri just hit her head so its not too serious, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have to get up at 7, I just bingewatched the show and its 3am, Im feeling dumb so humpty dumbty title, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, The law of surprise be God tier, Theres so little Ciri and Geralt being sweet fics, also this is obviously not slash, because ew, but enjoy, doesnt mean we cant have, dumpty?, fa, idk - Freeform, ill edit it in the morning hopefully, injured, soft, this was a bad idea but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Ciri bumped her head a little, but she is fine. If only Geralt would calm down about it.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Ciri sat on a wall, Ciri had a great fall.

“Stop that” His voice was low and aggressive, somewhat of a growl.

“I am fine, Geralt” Her voice was leaning towards resigned, with just a hint of annoyance.

“You’re not fine, Ciri! Fuckin’ hell-”

“I hit my head, not my bloody legs!” She yelled, losing her patience.

“I can very well stand!” Her pout grew even more apparent as she glared at him. 

Geralt massaged his temples. Deep breaths witcher, deep breaths. Sitting on Ciri to stop her from getting up was not how to do this, he had to remind himself. Even if she was being ridiculous right then and there. 

“Are you even listening to what you’re saying?” He started.

“I would ask if you were thinking straight, but clearly-”

“wow-”

“-You can’t think straight after a head injury!”

They stared each other down, Ciri with her childishly stubborn pout and Geralt with his arms crossed over his chest, the wrinkles on his face making him look closer to his actual age.

Geralt let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before sitting down on the bed. His weight on the bed resulted in Ciri being lifted a good couple of centimeters up, but she remained glaring and pouting. She was fine damn it, and some elevation would not make her flinch, even if her head was throbbing.

“Cirilla…”

He scanned her face for a moment before looking down and seeing her fists clenched against the blankets. She was clearly uncomfortable and in pain, why couldn’t she just relax, why was she being so god damn stubborn.

“Geralt, I am fine! I do not need you to cuddle me just because I was stupid enough to bump my head. You never sit still after something so minor, so why-”

Her pout was quivering and so was the rest of her. So that was the reason, he thought to himself. She was embarrassed, scared of holding him back. He shook his head. 

He didn’t travel with her because she was an asset. Yes, she’d been having trouble with her powers lately and yes she wasn’t a naturally talented fighter. So what? She was merely a child, a powerful but human child. He had healing powers and immunities she simply didn’t possess. That's why he had an easier time brushing of injuries. He wasn’t called a mutant for nothing.

There was no easy way to express that, though. Not without Ciri taking something wrong or- No. He would have to think on this, figure out how to best have that conversation. Right then and there, he was much too tired to formulate it in a way the little princess would take as intended. For now, all he could do was to be honest.

“Ciri, when you fell-”

“When I managed to stumble and hit my head on the only sharp thing in the whole woods and-”

“When you were overtired and was unlucky enough to hit your head on a broken bottle, yes.”

They stared each other down again before Geralt gently stroked her forehead, careful over the bandages. He closed his eyes and gently kissed the top of her head, no care for the dirty strands of hair.

She sighed and let her shoulders drop. Leaning her head to the side and with a raised eyebrow, she motioned for him to continue. He smiled at her gently. 

“I was so scared, I don’t think I’ve ever been so worried before.” He let out a little chuckle as her eyes widened. 

“I’m serious” he continued as he looked to the ground.

“Maybe you’re right and maybe it isn’t so dangerous, but when you passed out and I ran to town with you, lifeless and bloody in my arms…”

He looked back at her

“There have been times I’ve wondered if that stupid saying of how witchers don’t feel has been true. At that moment I was absolutely sure it could never be.”

His voice grew louder and his words were spilling out quicker. Ciri was gaping.

“My heartbeat was so fast, not as fast as a human but it almost was and that...” He moved closer and hugged her.

“...Please let me be a little overbearing for a while”

She hugged back and smiled carefully.

“Ok,” Ciri said. Right as his smile grew stronger she continued

“This time!” She finished as she held her head high. 

Carefully they laid down together, Ciri’s head on his chest and his hand stroking through her hair gently. They both grew drowsy very quickly, the long day of shenanigans and head injuries catching up on them. Finally, at the edge of rest, Ciri heard him whisper.

“Just so you know, my backup plan was to sit on your legs”

With a sleepy sort of giggle and a tiny snort, she let herself fade away. Right were she was safe, protected and cared for.


End file.
